A Change In The Water
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Emma is back from her trip and everything seems perfect...Though it is not like this kind of stuff ever lasts same goes for her situation. Things have changed around Gold Coast and she is far from happy about it, but she didn't find out from her friends...No Sophie. This can only lead to disaster. Every day the girls are drifting further and further away from themselves. Season 4.


**A.N: I got a few things to say here so please read on because it is all important. **

**First, I am deleting Every Shade Of White due to a review saying that if I want or write a darker story I shouldn't do it with those characters. I am sick of writing stories if people aren't going to let me wrote what I want so I am worth happier stories, to that reviewer are you happy? It will be off by the end of August.**

**Second, a new chapter of Can You Keep A Secret? is in progress. **

**Lastly, this is set as a continuation of season 3. It is around 2 months after season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O:Just Add Water in any way,shape or form.**

* * *

_01. A New Current_

* * *

_**Emma's P.O.V**_

Lulling my head to one side, I rested my head on the shoulder of my 14 year old sibling as I began to drift off into a world of dreams. There was only one more short hour remaining of my seemingly never ending flight from my final destination. Then, I will officially free to roam Gold Coast and catch up with as I like to refer to as my sisters- Rikki and Cleo.

"Emma, do you miss all the fun we had while we was away?" Elliot inquired.

I chuckled lightly, "We left 7 hours ago. Is it even possible to miss our holiday that soon?"

He frowned at my comment and began listing why he missed the time we spent away so much. I do admit it was pretty exciting whilst we was away, but then again they do say there is no place like home. Even if going to all those theme parks, fancy restraints, long hikes, the pleasant family droves throughout the day and not to mention the amazing waters about. Obviously, I only swam in them without my family;I simply chilled on the beach while they swam.

"Alright, we had a lovely time but don't you want to see your friends again? I am sure everybody missed us this year, I certainly missed my friends and school. I wish I had a proper graduation alongside everybody I grew up with," I sighed.

During my little travels, Elliot and I had a private tutor giving us one on one lessons. It was a lot easier having your own personal teacher but it wasn't the same when we had a lunch break or when we finished as there was no Juicenet, no cafeteria, no Cleo, no Rikki.

"It's ok. We had a great time and in 50 minutes you can reunite with your friends," Elliot comforted me.

I glanced at my watch momentarily; it was 6:20am. I had just enough time to unpack before I can surprise the girls. We had a delay as it was but fortunately the pilot made good time.

"Thanks. Get some rest, it will be a long day and we'll be busy sorting the house out. We won't get that much time with our friends probably so get a nice little nap before we arrive in Gold Coast," I instructed him.

"You too, sis. It will be an even longer day for you," He told me.

"Well you woke me up so now I am going to just finish off my scrapbook and plan out the rest of my day," I pulled out a large purple binder.

Elliot nodded and nuzzled up to our father on the aisle seat, I giggled at his obedience and got down to business. I opened up the binder, smoothing out the crumpled pages in the book.

Since I departed for my trip, I kept a scrapbook/planner of my time. One half with the yellow pages was full of great memories:pictures, souvenirs, magazine, cut out, diary entries I wrote, thought bubbles of my day and my own personal art work. It had everything that would make me remember my trip. Every time I arrived at a new place, in big swirly writing I would out the location then over the course of 2 pages I would add all the bits and bobs. I started with my favourite place- Gold Coast. I added a few pics and such before I left and I was going to finish with Gold Coast as well. On the other half, I planned my entire day. On every blue page would be a time, a heading, a location, a picture slot and a detail box where I would fill everything in. Like when I was in Spain I put- 13:47, Water Park, Spain, a picture of the water park and what we were going to do there.

Once I finished flipping through the pages previously filled in, I began to find the final two yellow pages. Slowly, in curvy lettering I wrote Gold Coast and in brackets 'home'. I put in all my feelings, drew a few illustrations and purposely left a final space for the renuinion which was going to happen shortly.

"Attention passengers, we are preparing for our final descent. Please buckle up your seat belts and return to your seats promptly- thank you for flying with First Choice!" A stewardess announced.

Quickly, I packed up my belongings and shoved them in the overhead locker before tightening my seat belt.

oOoOo

Soon after the descent, I was all set to go. From the airport it was around a 45/50 minute drive so it wouldn't be long till I was enjoying the crisp Gold Coast air alongside the stunning coral reefs. The picture of perfection.

After my father payed for a taxi, we all hopped in. It drove us straight to our house.

oOoOo

"Honey, you can go to Cleo's if you like first. Just be back in time for tea at 5:30pm, you can back after we ate. Plus who we was renting the house out to temporarily left a lot of their things in your room- they will be collecting them at 1pm," my mother decided.

"It is 8:10am, are you sure they'll be up?" I curiously wondered.

I glanced at my watch, by the time we got home it was 8:10 and I know Rikki isn't a morning person.

"If not just explore, grab a shake!" my mother tried to sound hip, "As for your brother he will be helping me unpack all my figurines until later on."

Eventually, I settled on going to the Juicenet and see if Ash is on his shift yet. If he is I will hang out with him before going for a quick swim then meeting up with the girls.

oOoOo

Within 15 minutes, I arrived at my old hang out spot. A big grin appeared on my face at all the memories, soon the smile faded when I saw a gleaming sign saying 'Rikki's' replacing the usual sign of my favourite juice bar.

Walking at high speed, I pushed my hands through the beaded doorway angrily. Someway I needed to find out what happened to the Juicenet, to do so I will have to speak to the manager. I marched up to the counter as soon as I walked in- I didn't bother even looking about.

"What can I get you?" A bored looking waiter said.

"I want to talk to the manager," I huffed dramatically.

"You are, dumbo!" He exclaimed.

"Rude," I commented. "Zane?" my brow furrowed.

I only just recognised him. He looked different.

"Duh," Zane sighed. "Who are you?"

My face screamed utter confusion, he didn't know who I was!

"I'm Emma Gilbert, we known each other since Pre-K. I came back from my trip," I reminded him.

Zane gaped. I admit I looked a bit different; I had long caramel coloured hair styled into loose curls, I had a lovely sun kissed tan, now I wore a lot more make-up(red lipstick, mascara,eye-liner, perfume,eyeshadow, foundation, bronzed etc) and now wore jade green contacts. It was them or glasses and I always loved green eyes so... Ok maybe I looked a lot different.

"Now what happened to the Juicenet?" I cut to the chase.

Zane shrugged his shoulder, turning to serve another customer. He is just such a jerk, I will never know why Rikki put up with him for so long. It would be there 3 year anniversary next week actually-do friends buy gifts for that stuff?

"You must know, you obviously work here," I pointed at his uniform.

He peered at his attire before giving my an icy glare reply.

"At least tell me where I could find the girls!" I begged.

Zane just acted like the never heard me and once again just gave am an unwelcoming glare.

"Are you looking for Bella,Rikki and Cleo? At this time Bella will probably coming here any moment to rehearse with the band. Rikki is surely still in bed as for Cleo I think she is in Sydney for a week but should be returning today at around 12pm," a fiery red head scoffed. "I would stop talking to Zane you I was you. He is a bit cranky since the break-up," the girl warned me.

Who's Bella? Who was this girl? What band? What break-up? So many questions flooded through my mind. I needed answers and this mysterious girl certainly had them.

"Don't fill her mind with all that nonsense. Why are you even here Sophie? I fired you, now get out!" Zane turned his attention to the girl.

Sophie. So that was her name. I do wonder though why Zane was so mad at her. I must find out.

Before I could speak to Sophie, she complied with Zane'sorders and left the café. Out of instinct, I followed after her.

"Don't. She's trouble," Zane grabbed my wrist on the way out.

"If you won't answer me then I'll do what I have to. She has answers, I want them. I am going after her," I rudely replied.

He released me from his grasp.

oOoOo

When I eventually was let go by Zane, I bolted out the café in hope I could catch up with Sophie. All hope was lost, she was nowhere in sight or so I though. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye a figure emerged.

"I knew you would want to know more," the voice said.

I turned around to the source of the voice, like suspected-Sophie.

"I can tell you're not from around here or at least been gone a while and want to know some things," she told me.

I nodded my head in response.

"Who is this Bella girl? Who are you? What happened to the Juicenet? What band? What break-up?" I asked eagerly.

"Well tiger, Isabella Ivory Hartley is the girlfriend of my brother-William Joseph Benjamin. They are called Bella and Will for short. Cleo Setori and Rikki Chadwick are Bella's best friends. She has this strange fear of water and causes a lot of trouble. She is the lead singer of the band. The band consists of herself singing, Nate Carter on keyboard, Lewis McCartney on drums though he gone to America so is replaced by John Barker temporary and on guitar is Harry Daniels. They play at Rikki's café. I only came last year so don't know what the Juicenet is. I heard Cleo mentioning a juice café going bankrupt and I assume Zane then took over and renamed it Rikki's. Zane named it after Rikki Chadwick his girlfriend and they owned it together. Then he kissed me, remember that Zane kissed me and Rikki saw somehow so they broke up. I got fired, Zane is heartbroken and is still madly in love with Rikki. He begs her to take him back but she refuses. As for me, I am Sophie Chantelle Benjamin, I love Zane and used to work at Rikki's. I am Will's sister and that's about it. People hate me as Rikki spread rumours about me, though they are all fake!" Sophie explained.

Oh. It all made a lot more sense now.

"Thanks, I am sorry about the rumours. Rikki sometime sees things different try than reality," I admitted.

Rikki can have a knack for seeing things the way she wants them to be. Plus somehow she makes sure Zane is perfect. When Ash was sticking up for me after Zane got me wet in public she took his side before hearing the other story. That is the one thing that annoys me most about her.

I waved Sophie off and exchanged my number with her. She seemed a nice girl.


End file.
